


Solarstorm is None Stop

by Marakoron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marakoron/pseuds/Marakoron
Summary: Vorns after the War for Cybertron, Autobots and Decepticons live in somewhat harmony, however without a Prime, precious resources are unfairly dispersed between cities, leaving many without the means to function optimally. Solarstorm, an Ex-Decepticon and a spark-driven follower of the Autobot cause and equality sets out to bring about a new constitution in an attempt to make Cybertron a fair place to live. (The story follows through the eyes of his Sparkling, Sunbeam. OC orientated)





	Solarstorm is None Stop

It has been several Vorns since the War for Cybertron ended. Megatron is long offline, but so is the last Prime. For a long time the Autobots remained on Earth, despite the war being brought there. The locals of the planet helped with our war, and we won but not without sacrifice. We lost hundreds of soldiers to the battle, including Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz…

My Sire returned from where he was hiding with a colony of Autobots, returning to his studies on law. It didn’t take him long to finish, and he was exceedingly good at it, working his energy down to dangerous levels. Even though he started at the same time as Jetfire, he began to climb faster than I’d seen any mech climb.

Even now he was practising his speech for the Constitutional Convention, pacing back and forth. Carrier was out in town with some of her friends, which meant I was listening to his rambling alone. I let out a heavy vent as I lay back on my chair, trying to concentrate on my datapad.

“Oh slaggit,” Sire cursed. “I’m never gonna get the convention to listen to me,” he growled. To my relief he threw down his datapad and flopped into his own seat.

“What’s wrong Sire?” I asked, though I knew the answer. He looked at me at the corner of his optic and held his helm in his hands.

“My speech isn’t going to work,” he mumbled. I sat up with a frown. “I may have to re-write it… in fact, yes I am.” He stood up and headed for his office. I rolled my optics and subspaced my datapad; best to give him some peace.

“I’m gonna go hang out with the Aerialbots,” I said, then, without waiting for an answer, left the homestead. The second sun was just beginning to rise, giving a bright glow to the city; Iacon was restored to its former glory, the sun glinting off the metal walls, even the speedway looked good enough to race in. There were some areas that still needed to be rebuilt, such as the Decagon and most of the entrances to the core. No corruption left in the core, Cybertron began to resume energon production, though it was still rationed. I took in a deep vent and watched as a group of fliers raced past in the sky, though none of them I knew. I crouched to take off, when I heard a familiar voice cry out.

“Sunbeam!” the voice cried. I turned to the source and saw Phaseshifter running down the street, being pursued closely by another flier. The grin on his faceplates gave away his playful spirit. “Run! Jetsmoke is playing ‘Con!” he yelled as he ran past. I laughed as the young Aerialbot swooped down, transformed and tackled Phaseshifter to the ground.

“Jetsmoke, your under arrest!” I shouted. Just as quickly as he arrived, Jetsmoke transformed and took off. I grinned and flew after him. Below us, Phaseshifter transformed and raced after us, avoiding running anyone over.

We flew loops around buildings, flew close to some groundpounders, avoided flying right into Jetfire and managed to get into the speedway. Jetsmoke chortled ahead, putting on his best (worst) Decepticon voice. “You can’t catch me, Autobucket!”

“Oh really? We’ll just see about that!” I yelled at him, and kicked on my afterburners and raced to keep up. We followed the speedway until it veered to the right, and we shot out through the gap, earning a few angry yells from some groundpounders. We laughed and flew loops, then flew as high as we could. “You can’t run forever Decepticreep!”

“Oh I can- oh slag!” His sudden change of speech sent me a warning and just as I slowed, his engine cut off and he began to plummet back to the surface. I quickly turned and raced after him. “Sunbeam! I can’t transform!” He shouted; the fear as real as it could be.

“I’m coming!” I yelled.

_:Sire! Jetsmoke’s engines cut off and he’s falling out of the sky!:_ I cried over the bond. 

_:Use your grapple to catch him. I’ll com. Air Raid.:-_ Sire replied calmly. I transformed and flew down towards Jetsmoke in robot mode, when I spotted a mech racing towards us on the road. Three mechs actually. 

** ::Sunbeam, how the slag did you get up there?!::  ** Phaseshifter yelled over the com. I told him everything that happened, and he sighed over the com. He and the two mechs transformed. 

“Jetsmoke, I think the Twins are gonna catch you, but I’m gonna try to slow your fall, just hold on!” I yelled. Jetsmoke only whimpered; smoke began to plume out of his intakes in thick clouds and something told me that wasn’t his ability kicking in. I fired my grapple at him, and it hooked on his tailfin. I activated my thrusters and began to fly back up, slowing our decent. But it only lasted for a few kliks. My thrusters shut off themselves and a terrified yell escaped my vocalizer.

_ :Sunbeam!:  _ Sire yelled, feeling my fear.:  _ I’m coming!:  _

“How did we get into this mess?” Jetsmoke cried as we fell together. I suddenly realised he was higher than me, and my robot form was falling faster than his jet mode. I gave a startled screech and groped at the air for something to hold on to. Suddenly, something shot past us that was too big to be a seeker, but too small to  be a Commander. It turned around and flew back towards us, and I found myself suddenly hanging half off the wing of a jet. I looked at who the wing was attached to as was relieved when I recognised Air Raid’s lights. I looked back to where Jetsmoke was falling, and saw that Phaseshifter had phased through to a roof and had caught him by the intakes. 

“Nice catch!” I heard Sideswipe yell below. Air Raid slowly descended until I could safely jump from his wing, then he transformed into his robot mode. He frowned down at me and when Jetsmoke finally dragged himself into robot mode, the young mech looked up at his sire innocently.

“I told you  _ not _ to go out on reckless flying ‘missions’, as you call them, when your on Rationed Energon!”  the Aerialbot yelled. Both Jetsmoke and I flinched. I had somehow forgotten they were on lower rations than us, despite all the work Silverbolt’s soldiers had done during the war. I didn’t see that as fair and it made me marginally angry. Air Raid grabbed his mechling by the arm and began to drag him off. 

“Ow! Sire that hurts!” He complained. Air Raid loosened his grip. “Thanks...”

I watched as the two Aerialbots walked off and sensed Phaseshifter beside me.

“So much for hanging out today,” he commented. “I just got a Com from Cliffjumper. He wants me back ‘home’.”

“Slag. Well you better go then before your in trouble,” I said on a vent. Phaseshifter and I shook servos, then he transformed and drove off to the outskirts of Iacon. I heard the thuds of Sire landing behind me, followed by the powering down of his thrusters.

“Sunbeam, are you okay?” he asked. I turned to face him and nodded.

“Just a thruster malfunction...” I mumbled. I heard the growl of his engine and he narrowed his optics at no-one in particular.

“This is getting ridiculous. Cybertron is producing more than enough energon and we’re still living on rations? I’m barely earning enough chips to refuel us both!” he snapped. I jumped. His wings trembled with frustration. I jogged to keep up with him as he headed back home. “The sooner this Constitution is over the better. I feel like I’m watching Cybertron fall into disarray once again. I know this isn’t the Golden Age but for Primus’ sake we should not be living like this!

“From what I heard even the humans didn’t struggle this bad. At least not when our armies were there. This isn’t the great war.” He snarled. I walked beside him, looking up at him.

“Sire, I think you should run for Prime,” I said. He froze in his tracks and looked down at me as though I’d suggested confronting Megatron on his own. His look of surprise slowly turned into confidence. “Go for the  Constitution , win the council’s approval and bring Cybertron back to its former glory,” I continued. I jumped ahead of him and stood as though I was about to tackle him, my wings up in confidence. “ You have my faith, Sire! And there are hundreds- no, thousands of mechs and femmes that look up to you! Independence is all well and good but what’s the point if we can’t live with that independence?” 

“We’re Free from Megatron’s wrath but we’re still functioning as though he is still around,” Sire agreed. He looked at me with pride in his optics and I felt the well of it and love through our bond. “Thank you son, now let’s go home. I have writing to do.” He grinned. He transformed into jet mode and I hopped on his back. We flew back home, and I watched the scene below; it was always great to see Iacon from the sky, it was even better to see it without having to concentrate on flying.

The following Solarcycle I left Sire early so he could have the whole Solarcycle to himself. I had my share of energon, and decided to keep as much in my system as I could, so rather than flying I ran into central Iacon. I dodged through several mechs, a few of which gave me angry yells, and made it to where Metroplex stationed. The gargantuan mech was in building mode, likely inhabited by various cybertronians, and he was offline. I looked around; there was nothing here that would indicate a brutal war between the Autobots and Decepticons; even the port where the Ark was built had been turned into large building complex. I hovered up to a higher platform and looked over the edge at the mechs below. Behind me I heard more driving or walking past; it was great to feel at home. I let out a satisfied vent and sat on the edge of the bridge, my leg servos dangling over. I looked up, shielding my optics as several jets flew past. I recognised Silverbolt’s lights, as well as Jetfire’s and Air Raid. I couldn’t identify the other few though. My curiosity aroused, I decided to follow them.

They arrived at  a temporary meeting place. I transformed and took hiding on a rooftop, close enough to hear what was being said, but far enough to stay out of sight. There were other mechs there too; Brutes, Seekers, Tanks, soldiers you name it, they were there. I strained my audials to listen in, and adjusted my optics to see properly. A mech came out; I didn’t recognise him at all, but he was big and bore purple lights and red optics; a former Decepticon. Silverbolt was the first to step forward;

“Onslaught this is getting out of hand! My fliers are going without energon for days at a time because of this stupid ration. We can’t fly across Iacon, let alone to Vos or Praxus. We need more energon!” He growled. Another mech stepped forward, or rather, femme.

“Silverbolt is right. It’s not just the fliers either; we groundpounders are struggling to drive into the capital without running out of energon.” she snarled. Onslaught opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an angry Brute;

“Why is Kaon getting more energon than we are? Iacon is a capital too! What’s so important about an old Prison that prevents Iaconians from living comfortably. Surely there’s enough energon to fuel all the cities!” he growled. Kaon was getting more energon? There was a sudden uproar of protests.

“Well said Ricochet!” Silverbolt agreed. Beside him, Air Raid nodded and his mechling stood beside him. “The energon should be shared equally!”

Before Onslaught spoke I took off back home ignoring my system’s warnings. I rushed into the homestead and into Sire’s office. Carrier was sat in her chair reading a datapad when I burst inside. Sire turned around in surprise, and Carrier raised her optics to look at me.

“Sire, I have some information that could help your cause!” I said excitedly. My creators shared a glance.

“Let me hear it,” he said, patting his lap. I grinned and ran over and sat on his lap. “And include every detail,”

I told him everything I’d heard and saw and by the time I finished, I could feel the anger radiating from him.

“It’s imperative I get this speech ready, and quickly or we may have another war on our hands.  This is a new nation, I have to make this work.” 

“Let’s leave him to work,” Carrier said, subspacing her datapad. The two of us got up and I followed Carrier out of the room, but not without giving Sire a proud glance. We left the homestead and took a trip to Praxus; taking the expressway train. Praxus was prehaps the worst hit cities of the war, but it was coming back together brilliantly. I stayed close to carrier as we walked through the streets, and she greeted several mechs she know. I wondered away from her to take a look around when I bumped into another mech. We both fell back onto the ground, and my wings ached at the sensation of hitting the ground.

“Ouch,” she murmured.

“Flashfire?!” Carrier cried as she caught up. “Is that you?”

“Mercury?!” the strange femme cried. I watched as she scrambled to her pedes, and then hugged my carrier. I grumbled as I climbed back onto my pedes and brushed the dirt from my armour. They began talking to each other about stuff, but I wasn’t paying attention.

_ :Mech, was there anyone there I could say told me what you told me? If it’s established their was a spy we could be in trouble::  _ Sire’s voice suddenly spoke.

_:Uh, yes, Jetsmoke was there, and Air Raid::_

_:Good. Could you talk to Jetsmoke and ask him to help us out?:_

_:Sure! Once Carrier’s done talking to her friend I’ll ask to go find him,:_

_:Thank you Mechling. You’re a good one:_

The last message was sent with a pang of love.

  


We left Praxus after a few cycles, and I convinced Jetsmoke to help us. Air Raid had agreed too and soon we had all of the Aerialbots on our side. Except Jetfire. The older mech was reluctant to tell a lie, despite the good it would do. I lay on my berth, staring up at the ceiling. It was great to be getting somewhere. Sire was still writing in his office and Carrier had fallen into recharge watching some Earth Program. My com pinged, and I was surprised to see the message was from Jetsmoke.

** ::Dude, Jetfire is being really stubborn. He is  _ hating _ this idea your sire has,:: **

**::Is it just him?::**

**::So far yea. I think Silverbolt is considering helping write an argument,::**

**::That’s great!::**

** ::But,::  ** it was a while before the next message arrived.  ** ::Sire wants to hold a secret meeting, this Lunarcycle. He’s invited a bunch of mechs to join us. He wants your sire there too.:: **

** ::Sire is too deep in his work, but I could act as a Proxy,::  ** I offered. I heard him agree on the other side.

**::Okay. Sire’s agreed you can come. We’re meeting inside the Decagon. You have three Cycles::**

He cut the com and I sat up on my berth.  I sneaked into the energon storage room and took a cube of energon out for on the way. It wouldn’t hurt to take one. Carrier was too deep in recharge to hear me, so I was good to go. I silently left the homestead, then took off towards the decagon. There were patrolling mechs and enforcers everywhere, so I had to keep my intakes on low and fly in the shadows.

Finally I arrived at the decagon, and flew in from the roof, landing beside Jetsmoke. Air Raid was stood on a high legde, inaccessible by regular standards. Magnesium leaned against a giant cube, Silverbolt on his haunches behind her and Jetfire positioned on another. We all looked over as Ricochet made his way over.

“Now we’re all here,” Air Raid spoke, jumping down from his place. “I’ve asked you all here to discuss the matter of these unnecessary Energon Rations. Ricochet was right; there is plenty of energon being produced. According to the Dinobots, the old energon mines are active with miners again, and even the energon in the Sea of Rust is in plenty. I say we take back our old Energon Mine, and the Ex-Cons can keep theirs.”

“What about the Sea of Rust?” Magnesium asked. “It’s dangerous mining in there, but at the same time I wouldn’t wish for the Decep- I-I mean Ex-cons to have the advantage of as extra mine.” she said. Ricochet and Silverbolt grunted in agreement.

“Three mines can’t be divided between an even number of cities.” Jetfire put in, standing up. It’s not exactly fair,”

“ _ Onslaught _ isn’t being fair,” I protested. “He’s giving most of the mined energon to Kaon and other Decepticon cities, but leaving us in Rations.” 

“Sunbeam’s correct,” Silverbolt agreed on a nod. “What is an extra mine to unfair Energon distribution.”

“Agreed!” Magnesium raised her voice, standing straight. “To me it seems like Onslaught wishes to bring on riots; an excuse for another war!”

“Yes!” Air Raid, Silverbolt and Ricochet agreed in unison. Jetfire’s optic ridges furrowed.

“I agree we cannot afford another war, but this kind of discussion is for the Constitution. It’s up to the High Council how this matter is decided.” the older mech growled. I stood my ground and spoke;

“The High Council don’t discuss matters like this,” the others looked at me. “It’s a  _ Prime’s _ duty to establish the equality of energon distribution!”

“We have  _ no Prime _ !” Jetfire reminded me harshly. 

“But that doesn’t mean to say we can’t have one!” I growled back at him.

“ The Council decreed that Optimus was the last Prime!” 

“Because they didn’t have as much faith in Optimus as they let on! He ensured we’d win the war, and we did! He sacrificed himself to save us!”

“he is the only Prime to bare the Matrix,”

I glowered at Jetfire. I hated standing up to my elders but he was grinding my gears.

“That doesn’t mean anything!” I snapped. “He had the matrix to keep cybertron alive while it repaired itself! Cybertron is back the way it used to be and-”

“Cybertron will never be as it used to be!” Jetfire finally snarled. I fell quiet, surprised and slightly terrified of his reaction. “Megatron’s Decepticons permanently damaged Cybertron, there is no way to restore this planet to its former glory.” He spread his arms to emphasise his next point. “ _ This  _ is as good as it’s going to get!” 

“Jetfire-” Silverbolt started.

“Don’t even bother Silverbolt. I’m done here. I have important matters to attend to.” With that said, the mech transformed and flew off.

“And this isn’t important?” Air Raid yelled after him, but his call went unheard. The mech gave a vent of frustration and held his helm in his servos. Jetsmoke stood beside him and rested a servo on his arm. The older mech turned and hugged his mechling.

“You did your best Air Raid,” Silverbolt praised him, patting his shoulder. “You’d make a fine Commander one day,”

The comment made the Scout beam, smiling at his Commander. “Thanks, Silverbolt.”

  


A few cycles later, there was a mock court order. Sire and Jetfire had been called there. I sat in the audience beside Jetsmoke and Air Raid, who were both listening intently.

“This is the first ever court order involving to Fliers as lawyers!” I heard Cliffjumper whisper to Phaseshifter. Others were mumbling amongst themselves. An Ex-Con, Flintflame, came into the court and sat in the defendants box.

“So are they both defending the… uh,” Jetsmoke began.

“The client, yes. They’re on, or were on, the same course and Solarstorm hasn’t had enough experience yet, so Jetfire is mentoring him,” Silverbolt explained from beside Air Raid.

“ But he did so well on his course?” I whispered. 

“Yes but he still needs a court experience,” Air Raid replied. We all looked up towards the Judge’s… bench as Perceptor took his position. The room fell quiet and the client, Sire and Jetfire stood to attention.

“Cybertronians,” he began, using the neutral term. “This is a court order for the accusation of murder, conducted by  Ex-Decepticon Drift. Be aware that this is a  _ mock _ court order and prosecutions will not be acted upon.” He motioned to my sire and Jetfire to begin. 

Sire stood and began to speak before Jetfire could; 

“Mechs of the Jury, I’m curious; bare with me. Are you all aware we’re making history here?” He began. I saw Jetfire’s optic ridges furrow. “This is the first Murder Trial of our Brand new Nation. I intend to prove, without a shadow of a doubt, with my assistant council-”

“No Council, Solarstorm Sit down. Our client Drift is innocent, call your first witness. That’s all you have to say.” Jetfire interrupted, and the room looked at him in surprise. Sire stared at him.

“Okay… One more thing-” Sire started again, but Jetfire stood up and walked out of the booth to confront him.

“Why do you assume your the smartest in the room? Some bad attitude may be your downfall mech.” he growled. “Why do you write like your running out of time, write day and night; Every day you fight, like your running out of time, Keep on flying in the meantime.”

I looked over at Silverbolt, who looked half proud, half frustrated at the two mechs.

“Well that was a bust,” Phaseshifter whispered. Cliffjumper smacked him upside his head.  The room slowly emptied, and I followed Silverbolt to meet my sire. He was leaning against the wall, looking defeated. Carrier slowly walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss. I looked at Jetsmoke, who looked just as upset as my sire. 

“I think he did well,” he commented. I nodded in agreement. I heard murmurs of frustration and anger as the mechs filed out. I walked over to my sire and pushed between him and Carrier to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around both of us and I sent through as much love to him as I could. He returned the feeling in full, and I felt carrier send just as much. I couldn’t hold back my grin and hugged him tighter.

Together we left the courts and headed for a nearby energon bar. I sat between my creators on in a booth and looked at the menu. I heard them talking to each other; I peered over the menu and saw carrier snuggled up to sire and I grinned then hid behind the menu again. If sire didn’t become Prime, I’d still be happy to be his sparkling. He was a family mech and a lawyer both and made a great soldier. From what I’d heard. It was then I made my mind up. I put the menu down and looked out the window to where Perceptor kept archives.

“Sire, can I go hang out with Jetsmoke?” I asked after a moment. He took his gaze from the menu and looked down at me. He still looked down. “Please? I’ll be back by Lunarcycle,” I promised. He gave a small smile and nodded. I grinned and got up, hugging both creators before running outside and transforming.

**::Hey ‘Smoke, Phaser. You guys wanna learn some history?::**

** ::History on what?::  ** Phaseshifter asked. 

**::Our creators, duh.::**

** ::Sire uses his war stories all the time. I’ll pass::  ** Jetsmoke murmured. 

**::What if he isn’t telling you everything? He could be hiding something,::**

**::Yea! We both know your Sire is a trouble maker, but maybe he did some honourable acts?::**

**::… Okay. I’ll come. I’ll meet you guys at the Archives.::**

Phaseshifter and Jetsmoke cut their coms and I raced to meet them. Perceptor was just arriving when I arrived, and I called out to him.

“Perceptor!”

The mech stopped and looked up at me, shielding his optics from the sun. “Sunbeam? What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to find out more about my Sire, sir.” I replied. I transformed and landed before him. “Phaseshifter and Jetsmoke are curious about theirs too,”

“You three are worse than the twins. But okay, you can come inside. But don’t touch anything you shouldn’t!” Perceptor agreed. I grinned and saluted.

“You have my word sir,”

Just then, the other two arrived and Phaseshifter looked psyched.  He was jumping up and down on his pedes and his visor was bright. Perceptor seemed to falter, and I noticed the dimming of his optics. 

“Is everything okay sir?” Jetsmoke asked, noticing too. Perceptor nodded before he replied.

“Yes, I’m quite alright… but...” he paused. “You remind me so much of your Sire, Phaseshifter,” he finally spoke. Phaseshifter stopped. He didn’t actually know  _ who _ his sire was, so to hear this must have been a surprise to him. His silver armour bristled a little in curiosity. “I will show all of you to the correct archives.” Perceptor said after a while, and we followed him inside. 

He lead us to the war archives  and picked out three datapads. The first he handed to Phaseshifter, and the three of us read through it. My optics widened in utter surprise, and Jetsmoke almost fainted. 

“M-My Sire… I-is Jazz?” Phaseshifter stuttered. He looked up at Perceptor, who was smiling sadly. “ _ The _ Jazz?” Coolant welled in his optics and he wiped them dry, only for them to leak more coolant. His vents gave a stutter. Jetsmoke and I put our servos on his shoulders. 

“It explains the height issue,” Jetsmoke tried to joke. He winced when Phaseshifter choked on a sob and erupted into tears. He held his faceplates in his servos, coolant flowing freely from his optics. Perceptor gave his arm a comforting rub and spoke;

“Your sire would be proud of you Phaseshifter.  If I could bring him back, believe me I would.” 

I could imagine the pain of loss coming back tenfold and the wracking of his frame screamed that he was in spark pain. He choked out another sob;

“My Sire was Jazz! It hurt to know my sire was dead but to find out exactly who makes it so much worse!” he cried. Jetsmoke suddenly drew our small friend into a tight embrace, hugging him tightly. I watched sadly as the mech cried until he was almost sick. Eventually he stopped crying and let go of Jetsmoke. Perceptor held out the other two datapads, and we took them.

I read through my sire’s file.

_Commander Solarstorm._

_Former Lawyer of Iacon. Joined the Decpticon forces at the beginning of the war and, alongside Starscream’s troops, ravaged Praxus and Crystal City._

My spark ached in disappointment. Sire’s curiosity squeezed through the bond but I sent him back an I’m okay.

_During fourth last cycle, defected from Decepticon cause in order to save his sparked Femme. Joined the Aerialbot forces and assisted in the bring down of Decepticon Trypticon._

At that point I heard Jetsmoke squeak. I looked over at him.

“Sire really did bring down Trypticon! I thought it was just a stupid story!” he cried out in glee. We both continued reading.

_Upon leaving Cybertron, Optimus Prime engaged Megatron in a battle above the ark. Although he won the force of the black hole pulled both him and the warlord through however Solarstorm achieved the impossible and saved Optimus and ensured Megatron’s thrust through the portal._

_Solarstorm did not go to earth, instead diverged and left for another, unknown planet to find a colony of Autobots in hiding, including his sparkmate. Two Vorns before returning to Earth, Solarstorm’s sparkling was granted life and sent to Cybertron with his Carrier for safety._

“Sire went through a tight space to save me,” Jetsmoke said slowly. I gave Perceptor the datapad back and turned to Jetsmoke. Coolant leaked from his optics. “He could have died… I’m glad he survived through everything.”

“I’m glad J- Sire- lasted as long as he had, I’m honoured to be raised by Cliffjumper and watched over by my sire, even as he rests with the AllSpark.” Phaseshifter commented absently.

“I just appreciate all our sires, and the honourable things they did for our cause,” I said. The others looked at me. “Solarstorm, Jazz and Air Raid ensured the war was in our servos. If it wasn’t for them, we wouldn’t be here now. I for one will honour Jazz with more than before,” I looked at Phaseshifter, who smiled sadly. “And I will honour Air Raid and Solarstorm when their time comes.” I stood straight and raised my wings proudly. Jetsmoke did the same and Phaseshifter stood as tall as he could.

“ Till all are one!” We all cried. 

  


A few Cycles later, there was another meeting, this time in Vos. All the candidates had turned up. I sat beside Carrier in the courtroom, waiting for the candidates to arrive. Beside me Jetsmoke sat with Air Raid and a few rows down I spotted Starscream’s Sparkling, Steelwing. She was sat with three other seekers, none of them seemed to be either of her uncles. Perceptor and Soundwave walked in and took their seats in the high booth. Shortly, all three candidates came in. Onslaught made his way in silently and sat to the right. He was followed by Sire and Jetfire, and the two sat beside one another in the other two places.

“We are here to discuss the new constitution.” Soundwave said on a monotone. “anyone caught deliberately causing trouble will be detained.” he threatened, looking straight at the Aerialbots. I felt my wings twitch in frustration, but Carrier soothed me.

Jetfire spoke first. “The idea of a new democracy is insane,” he said. “We have survived this long without a Prime or leader since we arrived back on cybertron. I fear that the return of a prime will provoke yet another war,”

I felt Jetsmoke and Air Raid tense and sensed Solarstorm’s sense of betrayal.

“Are you kidding?” Onslaught interrupted. “We are struggling to keep everything together. Even with my Combaticons helping I am unable to keep Ex-cons under control. Detainment is not enough for these mechs, we need some kind of leader!”

“Are you admitting you cannot lead?” Jetfire challenged. Onslaught hesitated.

“I’m not saying that-”

“That’s what it sounds like,” I wanted to interrupt but I knew not to. I gripped Carrier’s servo and she sent me soothing emotions through the bond. Sire was too distracted. “If you cannot lead, then step down and let someone else take over,”

Sire looked at Jetfire in surprise.

“I would, Jetfire,” he hissed his name. “But our only other option is Shockwave. And he is loyal only to Megatron. He would bring Megatron’s corruption back!”

Then, Sire finally stood up and raised his wings. The court went quiet, and Onslaught and Jetfire looked at him.

“Corruption? It’s such an old song we could sing along in harmony,” He growled. And nowhere is it stronger than here in Vos. Was it not once Starscream’s home?”

The room looked at each other in shared agreement. Then Sire continued.

“These Colonies and Economies are increasingly stalling, and in all honesty the public service seems to be calling me,”

Carrier’s pride flowed through the bond so intensely I almost reeled from it. I felt sire reassure her and calm her down. Sire looked at the audience.

“I practised the Law and practically perfected it,” he dared. “I’ve seen injustice on Cybertron and I have corrected it. Remember Praxus? I admit what I did wasn’t justified in reality, but I rectified my mistake and gave all my saved credits to help rebuild the city; it left me struggling to energise my family for decacycles, but I corrected my wrongdoings.”

“Paying to fix a city you destroyed isn’t fixing anything!” A Praxian called out. Perceptor hit the booth and the Praxian sat down again, silently fuming.

“I agree that having a city restored does not bring the lives back that were lost,” Sire admitted. “But what else do you wish for me to do? I cannot turn back time, nor can I bring back the offline.”

Others mumbled in agreement. Sire was doing a great job.

“ Now we need a strong central democracy, and if not am I stuck throwing verbal rocks at these mediocrities?” He finished. 

“We need some form of leader,” Onslaught agreed, reiterating his point. “There’s only so long this form of independence will last without issues kicking off. I understand not all are willing to elect another Prime,” he paused, glancing at the Ex-Cons in the room. “But without one we could fall into chaos and bring out another war!”

“It doesn’t matter  _ what _ we do!” Jetfire snarled. “With our without a Prime we are at risk of a war,” 

“There was no war with Nova Prime. Nor Solous. Or even Vector. The mistake was with Zeta,” Sire dared say, and winced.

“… I agree,” Onslaught nodded. “It was Zeta’s ideals that set off Megatron. Megatron’s war was with Zeta Prime, not Optimus Prime, not the Autobots.” I felt the relief from Sire from Onslaught’s comment. Jetfire grumbled. “If not for the construction of Omega-Supreme, Megatron wouldn’t have been provoked. Albeit the mech was insane in the first place and jealous of a lot of Autobot procedures, but there’s only so much a mech can take.”

Sire and Jetfire turned to him, both a little angry.

“Now I am not Defending Megatron-” he was cut off when the Ex-Cons, not including Soundwave, suddenly erupted in cries of protest.

“Megatron was entitled!” One yelled.

“He was well within his rights!” Another snarled.

“Megatron’s ideals were the most sensible!”

“Enough!” Soundwave yelled and the room fell silent again. He stood up. “If we cannot discuss this quietly, then we will  _ not _ discuss it! This court is Adjourned!” 

Mechs mumbled in frustration and we all filed out of the courtroom. I waited outside for Sire, who looked rather proud of himself this time. He came over to us and picked me up into a hug. I laughed a little, surprised.

“You gave me the confidence I need. After those words those cycles ago, I believe I can run for Prime.” He grinned. He turned as Jetfire stepped out. “Jetfire,”

“Save it Solarstorm. I’m stepping down.” he commented. Sire froze. “I only have so many vorns left in me. The pressure off all this is all to great for me. I’m not running for the constitution any longer,” he mumbled, then walked off. Sire and I watched as he left.

“Dude!” Air Raid suddenly called. We turned to him. “Solarstorm that was great!”

“Yea! You totally have my vote!” Jetsmoke agreed. Sire put me down and gave him a confused glance.

“If there’s a Prime election, you can count us as your supporters,” Air Raid explained. “All the Aerialbots… well maybe not Jetfire but he’s a stubborn grump,”

“Sire,” Jetsmoke chided. “He’s an old stubborn grump,”

Sire chortled. “He’s a seasoned Warrior, not old,”

“That’s what you say,” Air Raid laughed. “Come on, let’s go get overenergised, drinks on me,”

“Air Raid, I have work to do.” Sire protested.

“Come on, just one Lunarcycle can’t hurt,”

Jetsmoke came over to me. “Cliffjumper said Phaseshifter could have a sleepover, you coming?” he asked.

“If Sire and Carrier let me,” I replied. I looked up at Carrier, who beamed and nodded. I turned to sire. He vented and looked down at me.

“Yes, You may go,” I noticed the dark gleam in his crimson optics. I decided then to bock him and Carrier from the bond that cycle.

“Great! Sire already gave me permission and Silverbolt is gonna escort me there. Let’s go!” He ran out of the building and I took off after him.  We both transformed and flew to where Silverbolt was talking to Jetfire. The two of them turned to us. “Solarstorm and Mercury gave permission for him to come,” 

“Understood. I’ll see you later Jetfire,” Silverbolt nodded to Jetfire, and the three of us headed to the outskirts of Iacon.

It didn’t take us long to arrive and we landed outside Cliffjumper’s homestead. It was Phaseshifter who answered.

“Hey guys!” he greeted. He had a massive grin on his faceplates. “There’s a couple others here I want you to meet,”

Jetsmoke and I exchanged glances then followed the mech inside. There were two more sitting on the floor playing video games; a femme Flier and a mech.

“You seem to have a lot of flying friends,” I commented. The comment caught the attention of the other two and they grinned at us.

“Jetsmoke, Sunbeam, these are my other friends, Wildfire and Duster.” Phaseshifter introduced. I stared at Wildfire. She tilted her head at me.

“Is… You look like Jetfire,” I finally said. She laughed a little.

“I am his femmeling,” she replied. I almost dropped.

“Jetfire has a sparkling?” Both Jetsmoke and I exclaimed. She laughed again.

“I thought he was too old!”

“Pfft no. He’s younger than you think.” She replied. “Besides, I was a late spark.”

“Really? So was I,” I replied.

“You were a late-spark?” Phaseshifter asked in surprise. I nodded.

“Carrier was Sparked During the war but because of what was going on she concentrated her energy more on the war than on helping me develop. For the first few vorns of my life I was just a spark, waiting to be given a frame. As soon as Carrier found a safe place with her colony, she finally concentrated on growing a frame for me.” I explained.

“My Carrier was the same,” Wildfire agreed. “Except he fed me a small amount of energon at a time so I wouldn’t have spark defect,”

Jetsmoke blinked. “Your carrier was a mech too?”

“Yup. He told me he thought he wouldn’t manage, what having to help Silverbolt lead the Aerialbots  _ and  _ fight Trypticon.” 

“Your Carrier is Jetfire?” I asked in surprise. I couldn’t see the mech being a carrier, this news was jolting my processor. She laughed again.

“What? Surprised?”

“Just a little,”

“Who’s your sire then?” Jetsmoke asked. Wildfire’s expression darkened, and she looked away.

“I don’t know. Carrier never told me who he was, and he doesn’t ever want me to know. Not that it matters,” her expression brightened again. “Carrier managed on his own just fine, and I’m almost ready for my final frame,”

So She was a late spark, but was significantly older than I was… then again I was due for my final frame too, only it wouldn’t be as big as hers; she was already a big femme. Almost the size of a titan! Okay that was over the top but she was almost big enough to be my older sister.

“ I didn’t invite you guys here to discuss creators. Let’s have some fun!” Phaseshifter cheered. 

  


The time for my final frame finally came, and it turned out Wildfire and I were due the same cycle. We both sat in the medical bay waiting area while our creators spoke to one another.

“You’ve done well Solarstorm,” Jetfire said. “I’m proud of you for getting this far. But here me out, it will not be easy. You’ll have to choose your allies very carefully. Don’t make the same mistake as Zeta Prime.”

“Wildfire,” a voice came out of nowhere. Jetfire nodded to us, then lead his femmeling into another room.

“Are you excited?” Sire asked. I nodded. He gave me a look. “Something’s bothering you,”

“Are you running for Prime?” I asked. He paused.

“Yes, I am. But I have something more important to deal with. I wish to write essays to defend the new Constitution but I can’t do it on my own. I need some help.”

  


After receiving my final frame, we stopped outside as a monitor roared to life; there was an announcement. My new, much larger wings twitched up. We glanced up at the Monitor. Soundwave fizzled into view.

“The names of the candidates for the Constitution have been chosen. In no particular order; Shockwave,”

Sire snarled.

“Ultra Magnus; Ricochet and finally, Solarstorm for the constitutional convention.” He finished.

“I was chosen for the  Constitutional convention...” Sire breathed. Soundwave continued;

“There is an Kaonian Junior Delegate,” By now a whole crowd had gathered, including Jetfire. Another mech appeared on screen; Onslaught.

“Now what I’m gonna say may sound indelicate-” Sire began but Onslaught cut him off suddenly, speaking to the whole crowd.

“ Solarstorm proposes his own form of government,” he said, earning a series of ‘What?!’s. “His own plans for his own form of government,” more ‘what’s. “Talks for six cycles, the council is listless!” 

“Bright young Mech,” someone said.

“Yo, Who the frak is this?” Someone else demanded. Jetfire glowered at the monitor, knowing he could be seen by all behind it.

“Why do you always say what you believe?” he growled. “Every proclamation guarantees free ammunition for your enemies. Be careful what you say, mech! It could earn you trouble!”

I  felt relief when Jetfire defended Sire. The two mechs nodded at one another. I looked at Wildfire, and she grinned and commed me. 

**::Your sire’s got this. I have a feeling he’s gonna get a lot of votes,::**

I grinned at her, then followed Sire.

A few cycles later, Sire asked me to join him so I travelled with him to Jetfire’s home. We both landed quietly and Sire knocked on the door. Shortly, Jetfire answered, looking worn.

“Solarstorm?” He questioned.

“Jetfire, sir.” Sire greeted.

“it’s the middle of the Lunar Cycle.”

“Can we confer, sir?”

“Is it a legal Matter?” Jetfire asked. By now Wildfire had appeared. I waved at her a little, then looked back to sire and Jetfire.

“Yes, and its important to me,” the older flier leaned against his door frame.

“What do you need?” he asked. I felt sire mentally prepare himself.

“Jetfire, you’re a better lawyer than me,” he admitted. Jetfire raised an optic ridge and looked down at me. I just shrugged at him.

“Okay...”

“I know I talk to much, I’m a brace of-” he shook his helm. “Your incredible in court; persistent, persuasive. My client needs a strong defence, your the solution.”

“Who’s your client?” Jetfire asked. I prepared myself.

“The New Cybertronian Constitution…?” Sire hesitated. Jetfire immediately straightened.

“No,” he growled.

“Here me out!” Sire pleaded, waving his hands a little. Jetfire snarled.

“No way!”  he went to close the door, but Sire stuck his pede in the way.

“Please, just a series of essays anonymously published to defend the documentation of the public,” Sire explained. I looked at him in surprise, he never mentioned this to me.

“No one will read it,” Jetfire protested.

“I disagree,” Sire said confidently.

“And if it fails?”

“Jetfire that’s why we need it!”

“The constitution is a mess, Solarstorm!” He growled.

“So it needs amendment,” I stepped in. The two of them looked at me in surprise.

“It’s full of contradiction Mechs,” He grumbled.

“So is independence,” Wildfire put in. Jetfire glowered at her.

“Get back inside femme,” he ordered. She flinched and backed inside. I frowned. That wasn’t fair at all.

“Jetfire please, we have to start somewhere!” Sire tried. Jetfire turned to shut the door again.

“No. No way.”

“You’re making a mistake...” Sire tried, beginning to loose hope.

“Goodnight,” Jetfire growled, as if ending the conversation. He stepped inside and Solarstorm turned to walk away. I watched the two separate. I frowned. Sire had come so far, and I was not about to let him fall back. Before Jetfire could fully close the door I grabbed it and glowered at him.

“Hey, What are you waiting for?” I demanded. Jetfire looked shocked at me. Wildfire peered around her door and at me. “What do you stall for?”

“What?” he vented slowly. Sire turned around and faced us both in utter shock and pride. He stepped forward.

“We won the war,” He began. Jetfire’s optics softened a little bit. “What was it all for? Did you support the constitution?” he asked. Jetfire hesitated.

“Of course,”

“Then defend it!” I jumped in. Jetfire glared again.

“And what if your backing the wrong Petrohorse?” he demanded.

“Jetfire,” Sire began, exasperated. “We studied, and we fought and we killed for the notion of a nation we now get to build! For once in your life take a stand with pride! I don’t understand why you stand to one side!” Sire’s confidence had returned in full force.  I watched as Jetfire’s pent up anger boiled over.

“I’ll keep all my plans to my chest plates!” He snapped. “I’ll wait here and see which way the damn wind blows; I’m taking my time watching the afterbirth of a nation watching the tension grow! There’s only so much stress someone can take!” He yelled, then slammed the door. Sire and I stared at the door in utter surprise.

“I think we should leave him for now,” I commented. Sire continued to stare at the door. I tugged on his wing a little. He sighed.

“Yes, let’s go.” The two of us transformed and took off back home. Carrier was waiting for us in the main quarters, and looked so tired. Sire approached her and gave her a huge hug. “Let’s go recharge, I’ve had a long Megacycle.”

I smiled and left for my berthroom and took to a nice, long recharge.

  


After a few cycles, I was left to stay with the Aerialbots. We all stood at the train station as sire and a few others prepared to travel. I had no idea where they were going. Carrier turned to me, feeling my confusion.

“We’re travelling to the Tagan Heights. Your sire has paid for us all to go.” She crouched. “Honestly your sire is not a lot of fun, but there’s none who can match him, for turn of phrase,” She turned to sire, who was absently testing something. “My Solarstorm...”

Sire turned around and smiled at her. “Mercury...”

“Don’t forget to write,” Carrier said to me. She then turned to sire.

“Look at where you are,” Flashfire said suddenly. She stepped forward of the twins. “Look at where you started; the fact your alive is a miracle!” She pointed out; sire had almost perished saving Optimus prime… “Just stay alive, that would be enough,” she tried. Sire shook his helm; he had more he wanted to do.

“ And if your Sparkmate could share a fraction of your time; if I could grant you peace of mind, would that be enough?” she finished. Sire looked at her firmly. Carrier looked back too. 

“We’ll make sure your sparkling is safe,” Air Raid Promised. Solarstorm looked at him. “You have my word.”

“ _ Why _ are you going?” I asked sire. He looked down at me. “I need help with something. So I’m visiting Kaon to get help from Commander Magnesium. I already have Silverbolt’s word of help, but it may not be enough, so I’m hoping to convince her to help too. We need those essays, the ones Jetfire refused to write.” 

“It was a stupid idea for him to turn it down,” Silverbolt muttered. “We need a new constitution, we wont last like this for much longer.”

“It’s lucky we got the energon flowing properly again,” Sire agreed. The train could be heard in the tunnel. Sire set his hand on my shoulder. “Take care of yourself. Don’t get into trouble. I’ll be home before you know it,” He said. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug, and for a long moment the bond was stronger than ever. Reluctantly, I let go after a while.

“Come back safe...” I pleaded. Sire and Carrier nodded and then boarded the train. Jetfire was surprisingly with them. As the train pulled out, I held my arm. I felt nervous; almost scared. Silverbolt set his servo on my shoulder.

“He’ll be fine.  _ We _ will be fine,” he assured me. 

I could only hope so.

  


The following cycle, I didn’t go flying with Jetsmoke and Air Raid, instead I followed Silverbolt around like a lost sparkling. Thankfully he didn’t mind, and was too busy making notes on his datapad. Slingshot noticed me at one point and was curious as to why I was walking around mindlessly, to which Silverbolt replied;

“He’s having separation anxiety.  Solarstorm is on his way to  the Tagan Heights to seek out help with something important.”

“Oh, is this those essays Jetfire was prattling on about?” Slingshot had asked.

“Affirmative, I’ve already agreed to help him,”

Slingshot seemed to have thought about this for a moment. Then had said; “Even though he’s an Ex-Con?”

To which I had snapped; “It doesn’t fragging matter any more. He made a mistake and rectified it. Not many ‘Cons would do that.” and then stormed off outside.

I sat on the roof of the Aerialbots’ tower,  watching the mechs below travel as usual, only this time their were more vehicle forms than  robot, so the energon shortage was getting better.  Marginally. We fliers still couldn’t stay airborne for long. Pedesteps behind me caught my attention but I ignored them. 

“Is everything okay, Sunbeam?” It was Jetfire’s voice, to my surprise. I looked up at him. He stood well above me, looking down with soft, tired optics. “Silverbolt said you disappeared on him,”

“Oh that...” I mumbled, then turned back to the streets below with a vent.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked as he sat beside me. My scanners picked up his tiredness as soon as he got close enough and I wondered what was going on.

“It’s just Slingshot ticked me off. He keeps referring to my sire as a ‘con, despite all the good he’s done since abandoning Megatron’s army. I’m getting sick of it. How come I never get slag for it? I’m half-Con for crying out loud,” I started speaking calmly but it gradually turned into low rumbles. Jetfire made thoughtful sound before he replies.

“So you defended him I assume. You have that right to; not all Autobots can forgive and forget, you have to remember that. I think Solarstorm’s future actions should help him achieve trust with more mechs.

“If he were to be successful in becoming the next Prime, he will still have enemies, there’s no doubt about that. But I have some advice for you.”

I looked up at the mech.

“Don’t change your ways because everyone else wants you to, or leave because not everyone trusts you. Trying to please everyone is impossible,” He set his servo on my shoulder. “That’s what you and your sire need to remember.” he murmured, and I saw a glint of humour in his optics.

“Why are you telling  _ me _ to remember that?” I asked, confused. He let out a chuckle. 

“Because, mechling, when Silverbolt was looking after you, other ‘bots were… judgemental about your optics being red, like a Decepticon. So, you asked to have a visor like Jazz had. However you didn’t suit it well, and you even admitted you weren’t comfortable with it. You tried to please the others by changing your appearance but in the process you just made yourself look… well, stupid,” he said bluntly. A grin came to my faceplates and I couldn’t help but imagine myself like that.

“Yea, I guess only certain mech’s suit visors, me  _ not _ in that list,” I laughed. The older mech chortled in agreement. 

“Agreed,” he chuckled. “ Now come, I want to show you something,” 

I nodded and stood up to follow him. He lead me deep into the bowels of the tower, where there were miles upon miles of tubes with coolant in them.

“I’ve been thinking about your sire’s proposal, and I’ve changed my mind,” he said when he finally lead us into a large room. I looked at him in surprise. “I realise that he was right. We do need a new constitution, the current one  _ is _ a mess. It’s after the war, I didn’t finish my studies and practice law for nothing. I’m going to help him,” 

I beamed and hugged him. He chuckled.

“Thanks Jetfire,” I said after a while.

“ That’s not why I brought you here though.” He booted up his databanks and read something out; “Solarstorm joined forces with Silverbolt and Magnesium to write a series of Datafiles titled the Federalist Papers. So far I’ve found that their plan is to write a total of 25 Datafiles defending the new Cybertronain Constitution, the work evenly divided between the three of them,” he said. 

“That’s a lot of Datafiles,” I commented.

“Yes,” Jetfire nodded in agreement. “But I have a feeling your sire will write a lot more that five or six datafiles. He writes like there’s no tomorrow.”

“Oh I know that,” I grinned. “Let’s see how well it goes,”

Several Cycles passed before  Sire came back home, but continued to work for Decaycles afterwards.  Jetfire  spread the  message, this  one  he shared in a meeting with a whole audience of Cybertronians. He repeated what he told me and finished with: 

“...In the end, they wrote  eighty-five essays in the space of six decacycles. Unfortunately, Magnesium got sick after writing five and had to refrain from writing. Silverbolt wrote twenty nine. Solarstorm wrote the other fifty-one!” The gathering erupted in a series of surprised gasps, all muttering amongst each other. I looked at Sire. He looked tired, and a little overwhelmed. I grinned at him and sent him confidence through the bond. 

“How do you write like your running out of time?” Onlsaught asked. “Write day and night, like your running out of time?”

“Every Cycle you fight like your running out of time,” Silverbolt added. “Are you running out of time?”

“How do you write like tomorrow wont arrive? How do you write like you need it to survive? How to do you write every klick your alive?” Several cybertronians asked at once.

Sire turned to Jetfire, the audience still watching in awe.

“The High Council are asking me to lead,” He said slowly. I looked at him in utter surprise. “I’m doing the best I can but to get the people I need, I’m asking you to be my right-servo mech.”

“Treasury, or state?” Jetfire asked simply,  but it seemed Sire hadn’t heard.

“I know its a lot to ask,” “Treasury or state?” Jetfire asked more impatiently, and his wings twitched.

“To leave behind the world you know-” Sire continued, but Jetfire cut him off in agitation.

“Sir.” He grumbled. “Do you want me to run the Treasure, or State Department?”

Sire looked at him, and I felt the joy in his spark. For a long moment the two older mechs just look at one another. Wildfire looked over at me from beside her Sire, with a grin on her faceplates.

“Treasury,” Sire replied after a while.

“Then let’s go,” Jetfire grinned. He held out his servo, to which Sire took and they shook, and thus a new Constitution was about to unfold, with a new prime. I felt as though the next Golden age was about to arrive; no. Not the Golden age; The Platinum age. I couldn’t hold back my pride and rose up to speak.

“Cybertronians of Iacon, today marks the start of a new age! No longer will we be faced with the tyranny of corruption from tyrants like Megatron and The Fallen. We are no longer fighting a war  because we won the war. Now is the time to recover, rebuild our cites and start a new empire,” I said proudly. The  audience below nodded in agreement and Silverbolt hovered in the air. 

“No more will we feel threatened by the Decepticons that still follow Megatron’s ideals. The Civil War is over, the Platinum age of Cybertron begins now!”

“Three cheers for Solarstorm!” A mech below cheered and then the crowd chanted my Sire’s name.  Sire threw his arms over my shoulders with a grin on his face. 

“Thank you, Mechling. For Providing me with the confidence I needed,” He said.

“Your My Sire. I wouldn’t want to see you go down,”I smiled at him.

  


“Solarstorm,” I heard Carriers voice call softly to him from the main room. I peered around the corner, pausing in packing my stuff.

“I’m Sorry, I have to leave,” Sire said softly, holding her in his arms.

“Solarstorm,” She said again.

“Look around. Look at how lucky we are to be alive right now,” He said. I stepped out of my room and quietly walked forward. Flashfire had also paused in helping Carrier pack her things and was half glaring at Sire.

“It’s hopeless,” She grumbled. Carrier gave her a glance.

“They’re asking me to lead,” Sire insisted. I could sense Carrier didn’t want this; her spark fed me with fear for Sire and I began to rub my arms. “ I have to do this Mercury, that’s why I want you with me,”

“Look around,” Carrier began to get angry and she motioned around the room and then at me. “Isn’t this enough? Aren’t you happy here?”

“He’ll never be satisfied Mercury,” Flashfire growled. I glanced at her, slightly angry. I felt Carriers mild anger, and Sire’s hurt. The pain in my spark hurt; it wasn’t coming from either of them. They were arguing with each other; sire wanted to be the Prime, but for the people not himself. But at the same time Carrier hated the idea of him taking charge of so many cybertronians, and potentially risking his life. The tension between them was boring into my spark. Since I was a sparkling I was told that Cybertronians bonded for life, but I could feel a breaking in this one.

“Is this not enough for you?” Carrier asked.

“No- that’s not what I’m saying!”

“It certainly sounds that way. What about Sunbeam? What about me?”

“You’ll both be safe with me, I swore to it-”

“By becoming Prime? I don’t believe that,”

I held my servos around my audios, their confrontation tearing me apart on the inside; I could feel Carrier’s spark break and Sires anger at her. They continued to argue for a few minutes and I was barely aware of Flashfire’s presence in front of me.  I couldn’t concentrate on anything except their arguing. Then suddenly I felt the pain blast through my spark like a bullet. 

“History has its eyes on you Solarstorm! And I will not be part of that history,” Carrier yelled, both in my mind and out loud. I looked up in pain, seeing Flashfire facing behind her, her doorwings upright in surprise. “You can take your things, and you can get out of my life!”

“What about Sunbeam?” Sire asked slowly and calmly. The two of them looked over at me both with pain and anger in their optics.

“He’s old enough to make his own decisions. But know this,” She growled, shoving Sire back. “I’m returning to Uranium’s Planetary defence force and there is nothing you can do or say to change my processor.”

“Guys you can’t do this!” Flashfire exclaimed, standing up. Her frame was trembling. “You can’t force this decision on him!”

“Flashfire,” Sire murmured. “He’s lucky to have the privilege of seeing us, and having the choice to.”

“But-”

“I want to stay with the Aerialbots,” I finally said. The three of them looked at me. “Silverbolt was there for me when I was a newspark. Just like he was there for Jetsmoke; we’re like brothers.” I stood up shakily.

“If that’s your decision,” Sire said, a little hurt. “then I have no reason to say otherwise.”

“ Very well,” Carrier agreed. 

The rest of the late Solarcycle we spent packing in silence. Two guards came to pick up Sire, and Duster came on his own to get Carrier. As Sire locked up the homestead for the last time Carrier spoke;

“This is your last chance,”

“I’m not throwing away my best shot.” He snarled. He moved to walk forward, then turned back to Carrier. “From the time I see the Council, I will be Solarstorm Prime,”

“Just you wait a klick!” Carrier growled. “To me this sounds like being Prime is the only thing you want.”

“I could change the world Mercury. I am not throwing away my best shot!” He finally growled, then followed away the guards. Carrier cursed under her breath then took off with Duster. Flashfire watched them and then turned to me.

“You take care of yourself Mechling,” She said. “Don’t forget that above all, you are your creator’s creation.” then she transformed and drove off. I stood alone for a while, my storage cache on my back  ready for me to transform and take off. Something held me in place though and I couldn’t bring myself to leave. It was almost as if the homestead itself was begging me to stay. I shuttered my optics and took a deep vent. 

**::Hey Sunbeam, where are you?::-Jetsmoke**

**::Sorry… Sire and Carrier had an argument and I felt the spark-break of both of them,::**

**::Are you serious?! Are you okay? Did your spark pulse to hard?::-Jetsmoke**

**::I’m okay, I’m just… not liking my creators right now. I’m on my way::**

**::Actually, Sire offered to take you under his wing- literally, if your interested.::-Jetsmoke**

**::That would be great…::**

I cut the com link and transformed to head to the Aerialbots tower. Jetfire was just leaving when I arrived, and upon landing inside I was greeted by Wildfire.

“Carrier decided it would be best if I stayed here with Silverbolt. I’m an honorary Aerialbot now! I’m part of Slingshot’s Aerial assault force,” She grinned.

“Oh that’s awesome!”  I congratulated her. “I bet your Carrier is proud,” 

“he is,” She grinned. Then her expression darkened. “but he’s so engrossed in helping your Sire, I don’t think I’ll see him too often any more.” She murmured.

“Chin up, you get some independence now,” I grinned. Her expression slowly brightened and she nodded in agreement.

“Come on, I’ll show you to your quarters,”

  


Pedesteps thundered down the hallway as three angry seekers marched to Onslaught’s meeting. The leading femme shoved the doors open and her two companions followed her in. Onslaught looked up as abruptly as they had came in.

“You lied to us,” the leader snarled. Onlsaught rose to his pedes, the other four mechs around him exchanging glances. “You told us  _ you _ would be Prime instead of that traitor Solarstorm,” 

“I  _ can’t  _ become Prime, the council-”

“Frag you!” The other femme yelled, then pulled out a plasma rifle. The other five mechs stood up. “You told us  _ we’d rule the skies,” _ she yelled, her digits twitching and her wings high in anger. 

“You pull that trigger and I’ll have you a-” Onslaught cut off suddenly and energon pooled out his mouth.

“ Timesphere, now,” 

The third femme nodded and opened her palms and transparent spheres came from her hands and the four moving mechs slowed until they eventually stopped altogether. The three femmes then proceeded to open fire until all five combaticons fell to the floor, their lights dimming and frames graying. The femmes held up their weapons.

“Its time for a new Revolution! We will finish what Megatron started, Cybertron is ours!”


End file.
